


Exposed

by Kissesandkinks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Public Humiliation, gkm, glee kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesandkinks/pseuds/Kissesandkinks
Summary: Written for a GKM."Rachel is cruelly locked out of the girls' locker room, naked, and is seen by the students littering the halls.Would love lots of humiliation, but absolutely no sex."





	

[Written for this GKM prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/51636.html?thread=65693364#t65693364)

* * *

  
Rachel was used to it. The constant teasing, the slushies, the snickers behind her back, the occasional “kick me” sign taped to her, even if that one did fell a little cliché... over all she was use to the bullying and was even able to ignore it. Most of the time.  
  
It was just today she was tired of it. She been mocked at lunch for her outfit choice and after history for answering all of the questions and in PE for how her shorts road up on her. Rachel signed underneath the hot stream of water in the girls’ locker room.

She could put up with the torture of being a bright student at McKinley High, because the truth was she was better than every other person in this school. More talented, more driven, she had a big future in front of her while most everyone else at McKinley would live and die their sad little lives right here in Lima. So she ignored the jabs and the taunting and the cruelty, kept her head high and didn’t let them get to her. Mostly.   
  
The only person who could really get under her skin was Quinn Fabray, she had a tongue as sharp as a knife and knew how to find all of Rachel’s most tender spots.  She thought with Quinn in Glee club they might find some kind of uneasy peace, and they did for a while – until Quinn got the idea stuck in her head that Rachel was trying to steal Finn from her.  
  
Honestly, an idea that wasn’t wrong, she _was_ trying to steal Quinn’s boyfriend away from her.   
  
Rachel knew it wasn’t a kind thing to do, but Finn was… he was better than Quinn, he deserved a girlfriend like _her_. Not that Rachel felt like she had much of a chance against Quinn, perfect, gorgeous, cheerleader Quinn – the only weapon Rachel had was her voice, which she used as often as she could, snagging all the duets with Finn, pulling him away for special one-on-one practices. Still it felt like a losing battle.  
  
Maybe she should lay off, not try to steal Finn, maybe she should be a better person and just wait for Quinn and Finn’s inevitable breakup, it was a high school romance that was bound to fizz out. Maybe she should be a friend and not antagonize Quinn so much, _maybe_.  
  
“Hey man hands!” Quinn shouted outside of the shower and Rachel groaned. That was one of her least favorite insults because she was worried it was true. Rachel was petite, small waist, short stature, slim shoulders, but her hands? Maybe they were big. She hated the thought.  
  
“You almost done? We’re going to be late for Glee.”  
  
Rachel heard giggling and knew Quinn wasn’t alone, probably Santana and maybe even Brittany were standing outside the shower saying mean things about her under their breath.  
  
“Why are you waiting on me?” Rachel shouted over the spray of water as she rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her long thick hair.  
  
“Because if we start club without you, you’ll just barge in like a drunken yeti and demand we start everything all over.”  
  
Another peel of laughter from Quinn’s cronies.  
  
Rachel sighed and turned off the water, standing in the shower a moment gathering her pluck as water dripped off her body. The Unholy Trinity took a lot of energy to deal with. Though to be fair so did she. “Okay fine. I’m coming. Hand me a towel?”  
  
A perfectly manicured hand reached from behind the curtain holding a red McKinley towel. Nails shellacked a bright crimson. Santana probably.  
  
Rachel wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower. Quinn, Brittany and Santana stood waiting for her, hips cocked and hands on waists, looking perfect and intimidating in their cheerleading uniforms.  
  
“Do you mind?” Rachel said hoping to sound unintimidated, “I’d like to get dressed.”  
  
“ _Eww_ , as if we want to watch that hobbit.” Santana said, even as her eyes roamed down Rachel’s towel clad body.  
  
“The only thing more disgusting than a naked Rachel Berry has to be the sweater she is about to change into.” Quinn said with a sneer. “Come on girls. Let’s go get front row seats in the choir room.” Quinn turned on her heel, her perfectly curled high pony swigging behind her.  
  
“I think your sweater would look good naked.” Brittany leaned in and whispered until Santana snapped her fingers at her and she quickly hurried to catch up with her and Quinn.  
  
Rachel could never really figure out if Brittany was a mean as the other girls or not. In any case, she didn’t make life any easier for Rachel.  
  
Rachel sighed and went to her locker, he sweater wasn’t ugly, it had a guinea pig on it. The problem was her sweater didn’t seem to be in her locker. Or her skirt or her underwear or even the PE outfit she’d changed out of.  
  
“No. No no no!” Rachel searched her locker again tossing odds and ends out of it, but there were no clothes. Rachel’s slammed the door shut and started frantically looking around the now empty locker room. _Where had everyone gone?_ Maybe her clothes had been stuck in the toilet or hidden in the room, neither great prospects but both better than being stranded here without anything to wear.  
  
“This can’t be happening!” Rachel cried her voice wavering with rage and tears.  
  
She took a long steadying breath. She had extra cloths in her car, in case of sluhies, if she could just get there without being seen. Could she actually do that? Race down the halls of McKinley in nothing but a towel? She looked at herself in the mirrors, hair wet, smooth shoulders still covered in drops of water from the shower. What choice did she have? She _couldn’t_ wait here for someone to find her that was too humiliating. Besides it had to be later in the afternoon than she thought if the locker room was empty, maybe Quinn had been right to hurry her.  
  
If it was late enough everyone would be on their way home or in their extra circulars already and the halls would be empty. Rachel closed her eyes for a moment and then looked straight at her reflection in the mirror, “You can do this Rachel Berry. Just move fast! One.” She took a breath. “Two." A small whimper escaped her lips. “Three!”

Rachel spun toward the exit at a full sprint, crashing through the door with one thought in mind, _get to my car, get to my car_.  
  
She came to a startled halt as the locker room door banged closed behind her. The hallway was _not_ empty. In fact it was very crowded with students at their lockers gathering their things before they went home. It wasn’t later than Rachel thought, it was _earlier_. The entire student body was still here and staring at her as she stood there in nothing but a cherry red towel too short to really give her any sense of modesty at all.  
  
“ _Oh god!_ ” Rachel squeaked her face burning, she turned and tried to open the locker room door, but it didn’t budge. “Please!” She shouted pulling on the handle, but it seemed to be locked somehow.  
  
The tittering behind her started as students' astonishment vanished and started to really laugh at her. “Oh god.” Rachel’s eyes weld with tears.  
  
“Rachel!” A shocked voice called out behind her and Rachel turned, holding onto her towel tightly and finding Quinn Fabray standing near her, an amused and not at all surprised look on her face. “What on earth are you doing?”  
  
“ _You_.” Rachel breathed out, trying hard not to look at all the people around her or hear the roaring laughter, “You did this!”  
  
“Not me.” Quinn said with a devilish smile, “That was all Santana and Brittany.” She took a step forward and lowered her voice, “ _This_ is from me.” With one smooth move Quinn grabbed the edge of Rachel’s towel and yanked, Rachel was completely unprepared for it and the towel came easily away from her body.  
  
There were a few second of complete silence. The laughter in the hallway died down and all Rachel could hear was the beating of her own heart in her ears. She slowly looked down and gasped. She was naked. Completely and utterly naked, her small perky breast exposed, nipples hardening against the cool air, her slim and toned belly, and her carefully shaved pussy - all of it exposed to the eager eyes of every high school student in the overcrowded hallway.  
  
It was like time stopped, Rachel was too shocked to even move, her hands slow to cover her nakedness. “No!” She yelped out and finally moved to cover herself, one arm slung across her breast and one hand covering her vagina.  
  
She looked up at of her fellow students, still mostly silent in shock, though several of them had their phones out recording and taking pictures. “Please no.” Rachel begged hoarsely and then the laughter started again, loud and crashing over her like a tidal wave. Not everyone was laughing some people started at her in embarrassment, she even saw a few looks of pity, but no one moved to help her and those who were laughing made Rachel feel like she might be sick.  
  
“Please!” She shouted.  
  
“No one help her.” Quin called over the crowd, “Unless you want the whole football team on you.”  
  
A few people with pitying looks turned away others hurried out of the hall. Most everyone just stood pointing their fingers and their camera phones at her. Embarrassment burned all down her body making her unprotected skin flush. Soon it wasn’t the mocking looks that were really bothering her, it was the leering. A few people, mostly guys, were looking at her with unmistakable lust in their eyes like they would just eat her up if they could.  
  
“Please someone, give me a jacket or something!” Rachel begged as she backed up against the locked door to the girls’ locker room.  
  
“I don’t think so.” Quinn said. Then she took a step forward lowering her voice so only Rachel could hear it. “Stay away from my man Berry.” Quinn’s breath was warm on Rachel's skin and she whimpered, still fruitlessly trying to cover herself up but knowing that every person in the hallway had seen every inch of her. She thought she saw a glimpse of a curly head and a vest, but they walked away without helping  
  
“Berry.” Quinn hissed, “Understand? _Stay away from Finn_.”  
  
Rachel nodded desperately, feeling exposed and helpless.  
  
With a satisfied smirk Quinn lifted her hand and ran her fingers over the arm Rachel had wrapped over her breast. rachel shivered his eyes stinging with tears and then Quinn roughly pushed Rachel’s arm away displaying her breast again.  
  
"Nice tits." Quinn said mockingly and tweaked one of her bare nipples before laughing and walking down the hall as if nothing had happened, as if she wasn’t leaving a humiliated and naked Rachel in her wake.  
  
Soon the crowed started to disperse, better places to be or afraid to be caught if a teacher happened by, though they never seemed to be around when a student needed them. Rachel stood curled up on herself naked and on display.  
  
Only a few students were left, some hockey players, one of which was still filming her, Jacob Ben Israel whose jaw was slack and whose hand was down the front of his pants, and Santana Lopez who just winked at her before sauntering away.  
  
Rachel felt like she had been standing there, too humiliated and shocked to move, for hours – though it had probably only been ten minutes, when finally, a tiny girl with mousy brown hair walked up to her. Rachel didn’t know her, she must be a freshman. “Here.” She said slipping off her cardigan and handing it to Rachel. “Don’t tell Quinn.” The she ran away down the hall.  
  
Rachel put on the cardigan, though it was small and thin and didn’t help much. And then barreled down the hall sobbing, she burst out the front doors of McKinley High into the frosty winter air and rushed to her car. She tugged on handle tears streaming down her face and her bare backside on display to anyone who walked by. But of course, the car door was locked and she didn’t have her keys. She pressed her naked body against the cold metal of the car and tried to make herself small.  
  
“I can help with that.” A deep voice called out behind her, Rachel spun around to see one of the Senior guys, a lacrosse player she didn’t know, standing behind her and staring at her - soaking in her nakedness with a lude expression. Rachel shuttered as he drew near lifting his hands, _and god what was he going to do to her_?  
  
He reached past her with a slimjim and hooked it down the window of her car unlocking it. He winked at her as he opened the door. “What I wouldn’t give for you and me to be alone.” He said leaning in threateningly and Rachel hurried into the car slamming the door behind her. He jock laughed, winked again and walked away.  
  
Rachel sat in her car and breathed heavily, grabbing her spare clothes from the backseat and pulling them on. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there when she looked up at a tapping on her window. Brittany waved at her, a duffle bag in her arms, a smile on her face and Rachel’s key’s dangling from her fingers.  
  
Rachel rolled down the window and grabbed the keys as Brittany handed her the bag that presumably had her clothes in it.  
  
“You’re way prettier than I thought Rachel.” Brittany said almost sweetly, “You should go around without clothes more often.” She smiled and then bounced away.  
  
Rachel knew before she even got home that she would never tell her fathers about this. Or any adult really, she couldn’t bare the shame. She ran up to her room slamming the door behind her and threw herself down on her bed.  
  
The duffle bag next to her started to ping and out of habit Rachel reached in, finding her phone, blown up with messages. She had been sent at least a dozen different videos of her naked in the hallway, she tortured herself watching them one after another, all different angles catching every moment of her humiliation. She was appalled at how long she had just stood there before even thinking to try and cover up, her body small and shivering, she looked like she wanted it, the attention, the eyes on her.  
  
These videos would be online soon, if they weren’t already. Rachel screamed and threw her phone across the room burying her face in her pillow, her hot tears doing nothing to cool down her flushed skin.  
  
The worst part was, watching those videos had been a little _tantalizing_. Seeing herself naked and venerable and in front of so many people. She felt disgusted that it turned her on a little bit, especially when she thought of Quinn leaning in and pinching her breast or the big lacrosse player moving in towards her in the parking lot, unmistakable desire in his eyes.

What did this mean about her? What kind of awful person was she?  
  
Rachel buried her face deeper in her pillow and willed herself not to let her hand wander down her skirt and cried until she fell asleep.  
  



End file.
